


Surprises

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A few notes, a few gifts and Stiles has a secret admirer





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



The first note, Stiles could barely believe his eyes when he found the little pink and white paper hanging out of his locker and a rose attached to it. 

 

At first he thought, no he knew that it was a mistake because no one in their right mind would send him something. He wasn't exactly winning popularity contests and the only guy that had ever shown interest in him just wanted to get in his pants and brag to their friends that they managed to fuck the sheriff's son. 

 

He quickly snatched up the note before anyone else noticed and would probably mock him about placing the note himself. 

 

He quickly opened it and began to read the intricate script. 

 

_ Roses are red  _

 

_ Violets definitely aren't blue  _

 

_ You're one of the sweetest guys I've met  _

 

_ And I wouldn't mind dating you  _

 

_                                              ~ D _

 

The poem was corny but sweet nonetheless and the letter left at the bottom, D? That could be just about anyone in the school. 

 

Danny Mahealani, the jock best friend of his rival Jackson Whittemore (he hoped it wasn't because he didn't feel like dealing with Jackson and his wrath over Danny liking Stiles) not that he would mind all that much. 

 

Or it could be Deion Sanders, the pretty nee transfer. She was gorgeous, but kept to herself. Stiles talked to the girl once or twice when Scott was out sick and he wouldn't mind dating her.

 

The last person he could think of was Derek Hale. The guy that he's had a crush on for the last four years but there was no way that Derek Hale, the most popular guy in school would even know about Stiles, that he was even on the guy's radar. 

 

No. 

 

Stiles wouldn't let his hopes get up that much. 

 

                                               *

 

The second day, Stiles almost fainted at the sight of the gift that sat on his front porch. He had just returned from dropping his dad off to work when a large package sat on the steps. It was wrapped nearly with red and gold trimmings. 

 

Another note attached to it. 

 

_ It's a little weird but hey, I don't know how else to show how much I care about you than to give you something. I noticed that you don't have a proper cell phone, at least one that was made this century and you're more than welcome to pawn the damn thing but I'm footing the bill, and I will contact you with more messages through the phone.  _

                                                ~ D 

 

Stiles dropped the note and opened the package. Sure enough a phone sat neatly inside along with a box of chocolate. Now who would buy him a phone and pay the bill for him? Who would be dumb enough for him? 

 

The phone vibrated inside the package. 

 

He quickly picked it up and opened it. 

 

**7:45am | D**

 

I hope that you enjoy this. And it's not too much. I know that you're barely anything to me right now except someone I think about constantly but I do care about you, love you even and i hope that you feel the same way once I reveal myself to you. 

  
  
  


Okay.  _ Okay.  _

 

Stiles suddenly felt giddy at the prospect of this person and who ever they were. 

 

Someone out there really liked him enough to go through this trouble and get him gifts, to leave him notes. 

 

He was really curious now. 

 

Stiles walked into his house, he sent a quick message back to the number. 

 

**7:54am | Stiles**

 

I can't wait either. Valentine's day is tomorrow

 

**7: 50 am | D**

 

And that's when I will reveal myself. After a day full of gifts :) 

 

Stiles’ stomach flipped. 

 

Tomorrow. 

 

A day full of gifts and then he would find out the identity of the person that was doing all this for him. 

 

                                               *

 

Stiles woke up bright and early. Mostly because the new phone was buzzing like crazy. He picked it up. 

 

7am

 

**7:01am | D**

 

I'm a little too anxious. I just want to tell you who I am right now. Maybe a photo? 

 

Stiles’ swallowed hard.

 

His heart pounded loudly in his chest. 

 

The photo came through seconds later and it was just a picture of the person's chest, definitely a male.

 

He was going to see… he thought anyway. 

 

**7:04am | D**

 

This should help along the way. I mean unless you've seen me in the locker room before. If you haven't then try your best to guess  ;)

 

He thought he recognized the chest, but he can't place a finger on it. Hairy, toned and muscular. Now it could definitely be either Danny or Derek. 

 

Just who was it? 

 

The rest of the day passed slowly. Stiles would receive a different gift every hour. 

 

A teddy bear 

 

Headphones 

 

Chocolate and roses 

 

A new watch 

 

And then, by three in the afternoon he received a text to meet him outside.  Stiles dressed neatly and casually per instructions and took a deep breath , in and out, before he opened the door and froze. 

 

Derek fucking Hale. 

 

“Hi Stiles.” 

 

“Derek Hale?” 

 

Stiles walked slowly towards the man. 

 

Derek was dressed casual in dark jeans and a tight black shirt. Almost similar to Stiles.

 

“You seem surprised to see me.” 

 

“I am. I mean you're the one that sent me gifts? You have a crush on me?” 

 

Derek held out a hand for Stiles to take. 

 

“Yeah. I do.” 

 

Derek rubbed circles in the back of Stiles’ hand, loving and warm. 

 

“For a long time now Stiles. Since we were in kindergarten. I just never knew how to Express my love.” 

 

Stiles laughed. “Yeah well..all these lavish gifts certainly did it. You bought me a thousand dollar phone and paying the bill. Derek you really shouldn't.” 

 

“My money. I can spend it on whoever I want. Anyway. Are you ready for our date? I have a few things planned for the both of us that I hope you will like it.” 

 

“I'm sure I'm gonna.” 


End file.
